The Sin in My Veins
by smash1218
Summary: This is a one-shot that I wrote one day as challenge from my girlfriend. It was an original story but I change it to a glee fan fic. give it a chance. Santana's world crashes when the one she loves dies, and all she can think about is revenge. When she decides to get her revenge things don't go as planned when she is visited by a demon and an angel. give it a chance
1. Beginning

Twenty, that's how old my sister was when she died, well, she wasn't really my sister, see our relationship was complicated, like ridiculously complicated. We met at my church. She didn't like me at first and I wasn't too fond of her either. See we would argue, and fuss and I tended to just press her buttons. One day though, all of that change. On day my best friend died, my grandfather, and out of everyone she was there for me the most. We talked for hours and she was there for every breakdown and every time I wanted to just gives up. She became my reason for going on. She became my pillar of strength. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for her. Soon we became best friends sharing our darkest secrets, and soon enough I knew I was in love with her. What we shared many saw it as evil, sin, an abomination. I, I saw it as nothing but love. I loved her and I knew I did, but apparently I was just her experiment. We did thing that we promised to never speak about, but everything that I'm about to tell you started with her. She is the reason I'm standing outside of my church with a gun in one hand and a canteen of gasoline in the other. We went from enemies to friends, to best friends to lovers, to awkward, to sisters. I loved her with all of my heart and would never do anything to hurt her. I would give anything to see her one more time. If she asked me for anything I would have gave it to her. She knew I would go to the earth core for her, but you see she would never ask me to do that because that was the type of person she was. Her name, her name was Brittany. She was twenty and the preacher's daughter. My name is Santana, and I fell in love with her.

Brittany was born with sickle cell and from the day she was born this disease, in which she has no control over, has been killing her. The doctors say they are surprised she lived this long. Many say it was God blessing her, but if it was really him then I don't understand why he would do this. She was innocent, and never did anything but praise him and do everything in his name. She had so much faith, and yet was in pain constantly. I just didn't understand. I was angry, it wasn't fair, and I didn't understand why it had to be her. She would always say God has a plan for her, but now she's in this fucking church, and a Damn casket. Her life was taken from her before she was even allowed to live it and I was livid.

I had no plan. I didn't care what would happen afterwards. I just knew that this was happening now. My sister was being buried in the placed she worshipped and loved so much, his kingdom, I was going to burn it to the ground. I walk inside the door and stop right before I hit the sanctuary. Its silent meaning they must be having their silent prayer. Everything seems so fragile as if I shouldn't interrupt. I step through the doors quietly and silent. Some hear my footsteps and turn towards me. When they see what I'm caring their eyes widen with shock. A week ago when I was told the news I disappeared from everyone. This is the first my family has even seen me. I see them sitting in the fifth row and their staring at me too. The guy standing at front in front of the casket hurries to his family and hushes his kids. By this time everyone is looking at me silently. No one seems to want to move afraid of what might happen when they do. They're afraid that the slightest movement would set them off and they're right, they should be scared. I finally make it to the casket and sit the canteen by my feet. I hold the gun firmly in my right hand and use the left to open the casket. She looks so peaceful. I don't see any pain and it brings a small smile to my face. Tears begin to pool at my eyes and all the emotions I felt begin to storm in me. This is it; I finally know what I'm going to do. I lean down and place a soft delicate kiss on her lips, feeling as if I were to move to fast the moment would shatter. I hear whispering and it begins to piss me off further. I hated when people whispered, I hated when they tried to hide their hatred. I could always feel it. They were always concerned about the sin I was playing with when in reality, they had no idea the type of sin I had flowing throughout my veins, but soon enough they would be the first to find out. I turn to face my audience. I see my mom and aunt standing, holding each other's hands pleading to me with their eyes. I can feel the hatred from Brittany's family hitting me full throttle. Everyone else seems disgusted. When I look where the pastor and his daughter sit, the pastor looks scared while the daughter she, she looks sad, but not because Brittany died, she looks sad for me. She's no older than 10 if I recall. I turn back around and finally speak, "get out." Everyone just stares at me like they don't understand. I'm not a murderer, I won't kill them but I will destroy this place with Brittany and me still in it. "I said get out!" this time my voice comes out as if laced with thunder. The storm brewing inside of me is starting to show and soon it will be too late for them. Slowly people begin to leave. This is taking too long so I move to plan B. I lift my gun in the air and let out three rounds, and that's when panic breaks out. "Get the fuck out now before I take you down with this building." Everyone begins to run out of the building. My aunt and mother run out behind everyone, but not before taking one glance back at me. I looked at them and shook my head. My mother cried, and my aunt helps her out of the building. I knew this was the last time I would see them. I loved them so much, but I had to do this. I pick up my canteen and dump the remains around Brittany. I went through earlier dumping what I needed in order to set off the chain reaction. The place was rig so that once I lit this it would carry up the pillars and through the basement, I would destroy this place. I sat down next to Brittany and pulled out my lighter. Brittany gave this to me. There was a picture of a wolf on it. My favorite lighter. Only fitting this is the one I use.

I spark it up and throw it to the ground. Right then time seemed to slow down for my final moments. The flames licked the ground and ran throughout the whole building. You could see it eat the churches flesh, the smell almost making me sick. Flames circled me and Brittany; I just watch knowing soon enough it would engulf us both. I knew that if there really was a heaven and hell then I would never see Brittany again. She wouldn't be where people like me go after death, she too innocent, pure.

The smoke begins to engulf me and my lungs burned to be free of this suffering. I coughed and tried to catch my breath but it was no use. I wasn't afraid to die I was ready. I closed my eyes ready to face whatever was to come next. What happened next, well let's just say I wasn't prepared at all to handle what happened next. I heard someone coughing behind me. My eyes shot open and stood up and looked inside Brittany casket. I thought I was going crazy, who was coughing. I heard it again; I turned to where the pastor was sitting before he left out. I walked over towards the chairs avoiding the flames as best as I could. Sitting under the chairs was the pastor's daughter, Quinn. She was hiding under the chair, trying to control her cough. She was only ten and her worthless father only thought of himself and left her here to fend for herself. She looked at me, coughing, she was scared. Her eyes were practically begging me to help her. I turned away from her and started to walk back towards my original spot. If he didn't care about his own daughter's life then why should I. she wasn't my problem or my responsibility. Maybe now he'll feel an ounce of what I felt when I lost B. my original spot was cut off, even in the face of death I wasn't able to spend my last moment with B. I fell to my knees and let out and animalistic scream. I was pissed, I thought I would feel better after this, but I didn't. I slammed my fist on the ground and just stayed there. The heat began to lick at my neck. I was snapped out of my trance when something wet touched my hands. I was crying, tears; tears were falling from my eyes. I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted help. I couldn't hear Quinn anymore. Maybe she found a way out. Maybe the smoke consumed her.

"You look quite pathetic Santana, just sitting there waiting to die. You're worthless, you couldn't even avenge Brittany. She would be ashamed to call you her sister." My head shot up looking for that mocking tone. Who dared mocked me, I whipped out my gun I had tucked in my leans and aimed towards the voice. When I finally found the source of the mockery tone, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There before me stood a women, she looked no older than 25. She had this arrogant smile on her face and a short cut, blond hair. She work a quarter cut black shirt that stopped right at her navel and blue skinny jeans completed with a pair of red fuck me pumps. The thing that really threw me off was the pair of black wings she was sporting from her back. I couldn't tell how big they were but they looked about the height of her, she stood maybe a foot taller than me. I didn't know what was going on, but all I knew was that I was in a world of trouble. The building began falling around us. I forgot where I was for a moment. I tried to speak but nothing came out. "Yes I know can't quite grasp what's going on while the building around you is coming down. Well I'm going to make this easy for you. I like you Santana, a lot. You have a lot of potential and I would hate to see it go to waste. Now before you ask yes, these are wings on my back, and their black. I'm pretty sure you can come up to where exactly I'm from." All I could was nod my head and listen. "Now I got permission from the big guy down under to recruit you, meaning I can give you all the power you need to take out your revenge. Under the condition that is you work for him forever. I see it as a pretty sweet deal, I mean you were going to die anyway and end up down there. Just instead of having to suffer for eternity, you can work for him. All you have to do is shake my hand and we can get this over with." The women held out her hand and I just stared at her. I really had no idea what was going on, but everything she said was true. I mean what did I have to lose. I reached out, but then paused. She looked at me with a scowl. "I'll be giving the power I need to have my revenge, and all I have to do is work for him." "For eternity, don't forget that part. You'll be working for him forever." I looked at her and then grab her hand. She gripped it tighter and smiled at me. "You made a good choice." She winked at me and then vanished. I looked for her and found her sitting on a banister that didn't burn down yet. She smiled at me this time showing her razor sharp teeth and her eyes shined and bloody red. "I promised you all the power you needed. My gift to you from him, the power of darkness. It will grow stronger within you day by day, tearing at your soul until nothing is left but the darkness itself. You will be darkness, you will be pure evil. Oh and I should warn you, this might hurt for a bit." I didn't know what she was talking about. Before I could finish my though a sharp pain shot through me and I fell to my knees.

My whole body felt like it was on fire. The flames eating the building was nothing compared to this. I could hear sirens outside. Dogs barking people screaming, I slammed my hand over my ears but it didn't help I could still hear everything. I felt like I was burning from the inside and it was traveling throughout my whole body. The smoke continued to go through my nose to my lungs. Breathing was difficult and I was struggling to keep from collapsing. When I thought the pain could get no worse, I was wrong. I heard ripping and it took me a moment to realize the skin on my back was being ripped open. I screamed thrashed on the ground. I never though anything could feel so painful, all I wanted to do was die. Soon I had no more energy to yell but the pain was still there. My body would spasm on the ground just when I thought it was over. The building was still on fire, and I thought I was going to pass out. I could still hear the mysterious women laughing behind me, but then something else caught my attention. I could hear little footsteps. I used all the energy I had to turn towards the noise. When I reached my goal, I was shocked to say the least. There standing no more than a foot away from me was Quinn. She stood there shaking and looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't understand, how is she still alive. She cautiously walked towards me. I didn't hear the other women laughing anymore. When I glanced behind me I could see her scowling at someone. I tried to look to see what she was looking at but my bodies weaken state prevented that. Quinn walked towards me and placed a hand on my back. I flinched and hissed out in pain. Quinn quickly snatched her hand back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, your wings just look really pretty." I looked at her confused and tried to touch my back, after a couple of seconds of immense pain, I stopped and just decided to take the girls word for it. "We have to get out of here Santana. It's not safe." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I know she saw me start this. She was here during everything, why wasn't she afraid. "Why are you still here, aren't you afraid." She looked at me and then shook her head, "I'm not afraid. You're not scary your just sad. I'm sorry that your best friend died. I know you loved her, but she wouldn't want you to be sad anymore or hurt so we have to get out of here." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just laid there shocked at what was coming out of this little girl mouth. No one, I mean no one could say the right thing to me, but here she is saying sorry for something she has no reason to say sorry for. Before I knew what I was doing I was standing up on my knees and engulfed her in a hug. Somehow my wings manage to cover her too, but this time they didn't hurt. They were a dark black with streaks of white in them. Quinn stiffened at first because of the contact, but then relaxed into the hug. I could feel the tears run down my face so I pulled away and wiped them away. "You should get out of here. I will be fine." I put on my best fake smile and she gave me a small shy one. She nodded her head and started to run through what wasn't engulfed in flames. I could hear fire trucks and knew it was time for me to leave. When I turned towards my women she had a very pissed look on her face. I turned to where she was staring and saw a woman with blond hair and a similar outfit to my women except it was white and she was sporting a pair of white wings. She looked at me and then smiled. I didn't know who she was, but something inside of me was screaming for me to get away.

I turned about to see what these wings could really do but before I could attempt to take off I heard a scream and turned to see Quinn falling back away from where part of the roof fell. She tried to scramble to her feet but she seemed to be stuck. Above her another burning piece of wood was breaking off. I screamed her name and started to run towards her. She looked at me then looked up and started to cry. I wouldn't make it. She was going to be crushed. The wood split and begins to fall. I tried to run faster, Quinn started to cry harder. I couldn't let this happen she couldn't die. I pushed my body to the limit, my wings were flapping behind me helping me pick up speed. I reached my hand out towards her and she did the same. Time slowed down, I could see everything so clearly. On the underside of my wrist and symbol I didn't recognized appeared there and begin to glow a bright white light. When I looked at Quinn I could see something glowing on her chest under her shirt. She screamed my name and that's when it happened. My whole body begins to warm and a foreign power flowed through me, I shut my eyes right before I reach Quinn and everything goes silent.

When I open my eyes Quinn is in my arms holding on to me tightly, but we aren't alone. To my right is the dark angel, so to say, and to my left is the light angel. They're both looking at me, dark seeming slightly pissed while light is very amused. Neither say anything to me at first, they look at each other and have a silent conversation and then look at me. Dark speaks first, "you have ten years to come up with a plan for your revenge and to act upon it. Afterwards I will find you and you will start paying off your eternal debt." With that said she disappears. I look at my light angel and she smiles at me, "Santana, you've have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble, but yet you still manage to save this little one." I look at Quinn who begins to open her eyes and listen in on what is going on. "For ten years you must watch over this little one who was forgotten by her father when all he could think about was himself. Help her as she grows into a beautiful young woman and teach her the difference between good and evil. You still have good in you and you will help her grow just as much as she will help you grow. You two are to never be separated within those ten years for if you do evil will surely find her and try to corrupt her or worse. It is your job to protect her. She will need you Santana so keep her safe." I squeeze Quinn a little tighter unsure on what was put upon me. Before I could ask, she disappears. I notice the building isn't burning as much and I hear voices that are most likely firefighters calling out for any survivors. I stand on wobbly knees and practice flapping my wings. Once I get the hang of it I flap a little harder. It's almost natural like an extra limb. I pick up speed and strength until I begin to lift off of the ground. Quinn is sitting on the ground staring at me. She looks so scared like I may leave her. I could always leave her to the cops and firefighters. They could make sure she gets home safely. She looked at me and I was lost in her hazel eyes. I couldn't leave her. I felt this pull, something was telling me I needed to be with her. I held I my hand, I decided that the choice was hers, she could choose to stay or go. She looked at my hand and then at the door where I'm sure people would be coming through any moment. Quinn looked into my eyes as if reading my soul and grabbed my hand. She looked at me and smiled, I gave her a small smile back and then hoisted her in my arms. People began to rush in as I started to flap my wings. Quinn parents, my mom, my aunt, a couple of officers they stared in disbelief.

I looked at all of them and finally stopped at my mom and aunt. I smiled at them before flapping my wings harder. I could hear her parents screaming out to her, while she just buried her head into my neck. I could feel her tears, and held her tighter. That warm feeling right before we touched I could feel it again and the symbol on my wrist glowed. It was her, my connection to her. She could feel it to I just knew she could feel it. I closed my eyes and faced towards heaven this was it this was our journey. I had no idea what would happen, but I knew she would be with me the whole time. I shot towards the roof breaking through whatever was left and flew towards our new life together.


	2. Staying under the radar

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

It's been seven years since that day at the church. Quinn and I have been on the run ever since. We never stay in a city for more than a couple of months, sometimes no more than a couple of days. We move from place to place to keep them off of our trail, and I'm not just talking about the cops or her parents. The darkness, it seems to be attracted to her, especially when I'm not near. I see it all the time, keeping its distance, waiting for the right moment to attack. I think they want her soul. Some days I would think of just leaving her, but then a pain like nothing on this earth would shoot through me, starting where the scar on my wrist is. I didn't know much about the scar, other then it's a connection between me and her. And it's not so much as a scar as it is some type of marking, or badass tattoo. I have three years until my ten years is up, and I'm not exactly sure what will happen to me or to Quinn, but today is Quinn's birthday. March 26 2019. I burnt the church down on Quinn's birthday. I had no idea, but today she is turning eighteen and lately we have been butting heads. She has been going through the whole teenage thing, and honestly it's starting to piss me off. We argue all the time and I don't understand why. She is always asking questions, like why can't she have a normal life. Why can't she go to school, have friends, and stay in one place without having to constantly move. We've been over this over and over, but every once in a while she will get mad and try and walk off. She usually never goes far, knowing what could happen, but one day in particular she didn't care. It always seems to be the worst on her birthday. Our biggest incident was two years ago when she turned sixteen.

_Quinn was in school when she turned sixteen, the tenth grade. Apparently one of the girls were talking about how her parents through her this huge sweet sixteen birthday party and when one of the kids realized that Quinn birthday was coming up they asked her what she was doing for it. Quinn didn't know what to say so she just packed up her stuff and left class. I had gotten a call from her school saying she left class and was no longer in the school. They asked me if I needed them to contact the authorities, but I told them that wouldn't be necessary. I figured maybe she was just upset and would come back when she was ready to. I wasn't her mother, so it was harder as she got older to try and enforce thing on her. At that we were five years apart so I definitely felt a little weird. Quinn was a smart girl and knew not to wonder too far, thus the reason our current apartments was only a block away from her school._

_I was recording in my journal when I realized it was dark outside and Quinn wasn't home. I had this bad feeling, so I decided to go searching for her. It's easier for me to fly at night, less of a chance of being caught if I fly at night. I flew for a little over an hour before I got really worried. Where the hell could she be? This is ridiculous. I was about to turn around and fly home when the pain started. I shot through me like lighten knocking me right out of the sky. I began to spiral down until I finally gathered my bearings and spread my wings to catch air and break my fall. I crashed into some trash cans in a shady looking alley. My mark was glowing and it felt like it was on fire. "Quinn! Quinn, where are you?" I knew she had to be close and based on the pain I was feeling, she was definitely in trouble. I tried to stand but quickly tumbled back down. I was drained and needed to move quickly. Using what little energy I had I pulled my wings into my back, it was painful, but I didn't learn this trick until after my first two years of trying to just hide them. I didn't like pulling them in, but the last thing I need was to have some human find me with my wings fully out. I pulled myself up using a nearby trashcan as support and ventured deeper into the alley. "Quinn, please, yells out if you can hear me." It was faint but I could hear the faint murmur of what sounded like a gasp, and then I heard it again, "Santana." It came out so weak but I knew it was my Quinn, and then I didn't feel tired anymore. I was fueled with the thought of having to save her. I sprinted through the dark, not exactly sure on where I was going, but just knew I was going the right way. "Santana!" I ran quicker letting my wings rip back out and not even wincing at hearing my skin split. My wings pushed me further into the darkness guiding me to my goal, and that when I saw her curled in a corner, whimpering. In front of her stood a created eyes black as night, wings red as blood. It turned when it felt my presence and bared its teeth at me. For a minute I was afraid and thought twice about challenging it but then it happened, Quinn saw me and smiled, "San, I knew you would find me. I'm sorry that I didn't come home right away. I'm ready to go home." I didn't hear if Quinn said anything after that, because that's all I needed to push me forward._

_I slammed into the demon using all my strength to keep it away from Quinn. We rolled on the ground and battled for dominance. He raised one of his claws, that I failed to notice earlier and sliced it across my back between my wings. I screamed out in pain and thrust my foot in its side. I scrambled until I was backed up against Quinn. I felt her wrap her arms around me and a warm sensation filled me like that first time I ever got my powers. The beast began to attack us again but this time I thrust my palm out letting a powerful light shoot out of it. I could hear the demon scream, until finally it was no more. The light stopped and I let my arm fall to my side. My palm was on fire right along with my back. I learnt that day that with the darkness growing in me whenever I used the power of light it was beneficial but also hurtful. Quinn finally moved from behind me and straddled my legs. I don't think she realized the position we were in, but I was too tired to do anything about. "Are you okay, San I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." Now that Quinn was safe I was extremely pissed, "what they hell Quinn. What were you thinking leaving school and then traveling outside of the safety boundaries? You know what could have happened what were you thinking." Quinn lowered her head and begins to sniffle. I rolled my eyes and sucked in a breath, I forget how sensitive she can be when she isn't raising hell, literally. I took her by the chin and raised her head so she was looking me in the eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just you scared me, and I was worried. Now why did you leave school?" "the girl in my class was talking about how her parents through her a sweet sixteen, and one of the kids asked if I was having a party and I didn't know what to say so I just left." All of this over a damn party, I couldn't believe it, but when I looked into her eyes I could see that it was something deeper so I waited for her to say more. "Sometimes it's hard not being like that other kids San, and then I can't exactly explain my situation and sometimes it's just tiring. Sometime I just wish…" "You wish you would have chosen to stay then leave with me." Somehow saying it out loud hurt a little more than I thought it would. "No, I don't regret leaving with you. I might have been young, but somehow I just knew that I should have been with you and not my parents, but sometimes I just wish that we were just normal people that lived like normal people, and didn't live with demons after us, or those god awful shadow things that chase us. I wish that we didn't know what was happening in ten years, and that you would stop leaving at night to run your errands for your big plan on your revenge. I just wish we were normal."_

_I smiled at her, because sometimes, I wish we were normal too. I hugged her close to me and turned so my lips were directly next to her ear, "next time, just talk to me. I don't want to see you hurt, and if it makes you feel better, sometimes I wish we were normal too." She smiled and then stood above me holding her hand out. I accepted her offer and pulled myself up with her help. My back was still sore and my hand tingled, but that didn't stop Quinn from gripping my hand. She turned to look at my wings. "San, your wings, their changing again." We come to realize that every time I do well, I get a white stripe in my black wings. I nodded my head believing that they were indeed changing. Using the last of my strength I pulled my wings in, and leaned on Quinn. "I'm tired so we need to walk back to the apartment. Tomorrow we will pack and move somewhere north. It's Friday so maybe if we move quickly enough I can get you in school by Monday." Quinn was quiet and just nodded her head. I looked over at her, "but tonight we can just eat cake and ice cream. It's in the fridge I was going to sing happy birthday to you and everything." Quinn looked at me and smiled while shaking her head. "You're a fool, San. You know you didn't have to do that." "It's whatever; I just needed an excuse to eat some cake. Now come on before I'm too tired to sing you happy birthday." "Can you sing it to me now?" I shook my head and smiled. I started off humming, and soon it turned into singing, "happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my Quinnnnnn. Happy birthday to you." Quinn supported me the rest of the way home, with my head leaning on her shoulder. I felt something wet on my cheek and when I peeked my eye open I saw a tear drop from Quinn's eye. I closed my eyes and continued to hum. I fell asleep shortly after and nearly audible thank you fell from her lips._

That was two years ago and since then we have learned a lot about my powers I was giving. We learned how to get my wings to come and go as I please. I can use the power of darkness as a weapon, but it has the same effect as the power of light. My wings change color depending how much I use of each, but either way its energy that I'm using and sometimes it can be draining. Come to find out I can bend matter into anything I want, which has proved to be very useful. Quinn is currently in her senior year of high school, and we are currently in Lima, Ohio. It's a little quite town and so far, no problems. We been her for six months, it's the longest we have ever been in one place, and Quinn can tell I'm getting a little paranoid. Constantly moving around to try and calm my nerves. I've even been playing the role of Quinn's guardian very well and she has been happy that I seem to be getting involved. A month ago I started to talk about moving, and she started to flip out on me. She said that we need to stay so she can finish school and she has friends and I can't take that from her. She went on an hour rant, and I was so sick of her voice I told her to just shut up and we can stay. She smiled, kissed me on my cheek and walked away. Till this day I think it was some sort of set up.

Today Quinn turns eighteen and today she also has a performance that she demanded I be there for. I told Quinn to join a club and out of all the clubs she joined some type of choir. Today they perform at their school for some type of fundraiser and demanded that I be there so she could gloat on how good of a singer she is. Honestly I think she is just nervous and wants me to be there to calm her nerves. Apparently it her first solo. I told her I would show up and even go out with her choir friends afterwards. I was getting ready to leave when I was overcome with a heavy feeling. It was dark, pure evil. What it was, it was strong. I felt like I couldn't breathe and then it was over. I turned around as if something was going to jump out but it never did. This was bad we needed to leave, right now. I threw on the rest of my clothes and grabbed the emergency book bag. Quinn was so not going to be happy.

When I go there I walked straight to the auditorium and snuck behind stage. I quickly walked towards Quinn. She was standing with a couple of her friends I recognized, on the few occasions I watch Quinn walk home. Calming my steps I walked up to Quinn and tapped her shoulder. When she turned towards me she smiled, but then frowned when she saw my expression. "No San, damn it no. I will not fucking leave not now. You know how important this is to me." I could the unshed tears in her eyes and it broke my heart. "Quinn….." "No, no this isn't fair. Why now. It's been quiet for months, and I'm graduating in less than two months. Please please don't make me leave. By this time we had attracted a little audience consisting of her friends and the choir director. I pulled Quinn away from everyone else and spoke to her in a low but serious tone, "Quinn, we have stayed her longer than any place else, and you know we never do that. It isn't safe anymore and we need to go home and pack up immediately." Tears begin to fall from Quinn's eyes. I glanced around and was getting very uncomfortable looks from everyone, soon someone's going to come and stick their nose in my business. I wiped Quinn tears away and turned her face towards me, "look, look stop crying okay. Just calm down, Quinn. Look you can stay and perform and I will sit in the audience and watch you, but babe after that we have to go. Whatever is here, I'm sure it's picked up on your sent and it's very powerful. I rather not fight it. Quinn wiped her eyes and nodded. When she wasn't trying to bite my head off she would revert back to the innocent child I first kidnapped. "Okay I'm going to be as close as possible that way if anything happen I can get to you, but Quinn, promise me if something happens we have to run okay. I know you like these people but my job is to take care of you not them. We have to run. Don't be a hero. Quinn shook her head. I hugged her and turned to walk away and blend with the audience. I could hear people rush to her when I was leaving. This wasn't going to end well, I could feel it.

So far the new directions, I found out that was the name of the choir, had sung two songs and was on their last one. They were actually good, and I kind of wished I would have showed up to more of their events. They were coming to their last song and I saw Quinn walk up front to take the mike. She looked over the crowed as if looking for someone. I stood and begin to walk to the edge of my row so she could see me and I would have easy access out if needed be. She spotted me and smiled. I winked and gave her thumbs up. Quinn sung Michelle Branch's Everywhere, and to say she was good, wouldn't even be good enough to describe how good she sounded I was so proud of her. I didn't sense anything and for a minute I forgot about all of the bad and focused on her. I was so proud of her. I walked towards the back of the stage. When she saw me she ran and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, "you did excellent Q, I'm so proud of you." Quinn pulled back and looked at me, "thanks for showing up." I smiled and kissed her on her head. One of her friends yelled over to her, "come on Quinn, were going out to eat you and your cousin coming." Quinn looked at me and bit her lip; I knew she wanted to go. It's her birthday, and I haven't felt that darkness since I left, "introduce me to your friends." She smiled and pulled me over towards everyone. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my cousin. Her name is Santana. Santana this is Sam and Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike, and Sugar, Rory, Artie, and Joe." Everyone waved hello and I waved back. "Rachel here is my best friend." Rachel walked towards me and I could already tell she was annoying, "hi Santana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and I think that it was very noble of you to offer to take care of Quinn at such a young age after her parents gave her up and refused to be a part of her life." My eyes widened as I looked over at Quinn who just shrugged her shoulders. "Ummmm, yea it nice to meet you too. So where are you guys going to eat?" "We're going to breadsticks and we were hoping if you and Quinn would like to join us." Quinn looked at Santana with pleading eyes. Santana closed her eyes and tried to focus on the energy around her to see if she could sense any evil. Everything seemed clear so she figured she could let Quinn have some fun on her birthday and last night here. "Sure we would love to join you." Rachel clapped and grabbed Quinn pulling her along with everyone else. I rolled my eyes and followed behind them quietly but alert.

A/N: Hey readers if anyone is even reading this. so some people who have read it has told me that i should right a sequel on the ten years later. well i been day dreaming a lot and for now i have a lot of good ideas about this story. so I'm going to start posting chapters as long as ideas keep coming to me. i didn't forget about my other story, its just now i don't have the inspiration for it, but i hope to start back up with it. i hope you all like this and let me know if i should keep writing it or if i just suck. also if anyone is interested in being my Beta please let me know. i was new to all this and really would like someone to edit my work. all mistakes are mine.


	3. Dine and Dash

When we finally made it to the restaurant, Rachel gave them her name and they led us to a table where seven other people were waiting for us. Sam, Mercedes, Joe, Rory, Sugar, Mike, and Tina were already there. When we sat down with the others, they said Finn and Artie couldn't join us. Rachel seemed slightly disappointed but I wasn't really sure if they were dating or what. I sat between Quinn and Joe. He kept looking at me like he knew me or something and he had me feeling a little uneasy. Dinner was nice there was small chatter as they talked about some competition they were going to. Quinn seemed slightly saddened about not being able to go with them but she continued to smile. She didn't tell them that she was moving and my guess was she either didn't know how to tell them or she wasn't even planning on telling them at all. I felt a little bad, aside from them being a bunch of annoying teenagers they were nice people and Quinn seemed to really like them. I know she wants to stay but this is the life she chose. This is the life that we both chose and we have to keep moving. I was about to order another basket of fries when the feeling overcame me again. This time it was stronger meaning whatever it was, was definitely close. My whole body tense and my wings fought to break free. My whole body began to tremble and I immediately stood up. Everyone looked at me with strange looks, "I'm sorry guys but it's time for me and Quinn to leave. It was fun but we have to go. Before Quinn could protest I threw some money on the table and grab Quinn by her arm. She started to struggle but I just gripped her tighter. I pulled her closer so she could hear my trembling voice, "Quinn, don't fight me we need to go. Now!" I practically dragged Quinn to the parking lot. I walked to her school seeing as its only up the street and then Rachel drove us hear.

When we were far back in the parking lot, I looked around for other people and then released my wings. I sighed with release while Quinn snatched her arm from me, "why would you do that. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. You're snatching me from my life, from my friend the least you could have done was let me say goodbye." "Look Quinn we have been do this, when I say we need to go, and then we need to go. We chose this life…" "No, you chose this life, and I was just caught in the middle. I want a normal life with normal friends, a school, and a home where I stay at for more than a couple of month. You chose this life and if you had any kindness in your heart then you wouldn't have taken my hand that day. I was young and dint know any better, you should have told me to go home. This is your entire fault, I hate you!" lightning struck above us, with thunder following right behind it. The sky became dark and it began to rain. I didn't even know it was supposed to rain. She hated me, those words, they stung so much. I can't say I blame her, I literally did send her life to hell for my selfishness. She deserved to hate me, but hearing it out loud, it stung.

I don't know how long we stood outside in the rain, but before I could react I heard footsteps coming towards us. I quickly pulled my wings in when Rachel began to come into view. She was holding an umbrella and held it above Quinn's head. "Guys, I don't know what's going on but you need to get out of this rain. Their calling for really bad storms, everyone else already left." Quinn was staring at me, sizing me up seeing what I was going to say, "Never mind us Rachel. Just go home, me and Quinn can take care of ourselves." I walked over towards Quinn and tried to grab her hand. She snatched it away from me, "I'm not going with you, and I'm leaving with Rachel." "No, you're leaving with me and we're not talking about this anymore so bring your ass now." Quinn was really working my last nerve and I was two seconds from just spreading my wings and swooping her in the air regardless of whether Rachel was here or not. "Santana there is no need for that type of language and if you and Quinn need some time apart she is more than welcome to come and stay my house for a while." "Listen hobbit, we don't need your help, this is a family issue, so I'm going to say this one more time, leave and…" Slap!

My head was jerked to the side, and Quinn was standing in front of me breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that she hit me. What happened next, I had no control over. Using inhumane speed I pinned Quinn to the nearest car, holding her hands to her side and using the rest of my body weight to keep her pinned. She looked at me with widened eyes of shock. I could see my reflection in her eyes, and knew why she was scared. My eyes were red as blood. She was terrified, and it was me scaring her. I heard Rachel behind me screaming for me to let her go. I gripped tighter indenting us in the car. She winced in pain and that when I realized that I was actually hurting her. The girl who I swore to protect I was hurting her, and that was not acceptable. My eyes turned back to their normal mocha color and I moved away from Quinn, with my fist squeezed to my side. Rachel ran up to Quinn to check if she was okay but Quinn was just staring at me. I couldn't believe that I hurt her, I could see a bruise begin to for on her wrist where I was holding her, but before I could turn to leave I felt it again. Whatever it was following me all day it was here. I looked around panic and by the looks of Quinn she could feel my panic. I turned to look towards the trees, but before I could grasp my bearings, a body came crashing into me full force and slammed me into a light pole.

I screamed out in pain trying to force the body off up me, but it just pushed harder. I could hear Rachel and Quinn screaming behind me and the only thing I could focus on was getting Quinn out of harm's way. I balled my hands together into a fist and slammed it on my assaulters back. He finally let go and backed away so I could get a good look at him. What I saw frightened me to the core. Standing in front of me was nothing less than a beast. His sharp teeth glistened in the lighting. His eyes were black and empty and I could feel the evil energy flowing off of him. He had claws and a bad ass set of wings on his back. I turned towards Quinn and Rachel and they were frozen with fear, this wasn't good at all. The beast looked toward the girls and began to charge towards them. I ran full force towards it releasing my wings and slamming what little body weight I had into it. He turned and sliced his claws across my stomach. I screamed and threw my hand toward it shooting darkness from it. It didn't even faze him. I could make out his creepy smile and I grimaced. The creature raised his hand towards me and shot me with something I could only describe as purple looking lighting. No words could describe how much pain I was feeling. I could feel my blood boiling. I was on my back gasping for air as the creature hovered over me. He gave me a swift kick to my side and I definitely heard something break. Quinn begin to run to my aid by I shot her a looking forcing her to stay by Rachel. When I turned back to my attacker I was met with a claw foot to my face and then that same foot on my chest. Everything hurt. Its claws was digging in my skin and at that moment I wanted nothing more but to die. And then, everything was quiet. Time seem to freeze at that moment literally. Rachel and Quinn were looking at something over to my left. With the beast foot still on my chest I turned and saw my demon angel. It's been seven years since I last saw her. Since I shook her hand and accepted my hell. She smirked at me and snapped her fingers. The beast looked at her and then lifted its foot off my chest. I gasp for breath while I had the chance and attempted to stand. As I rolled over to my knees I was kicked back on my back and this time a heel was pressed on my chest. I looked up at the demon and over to the girl who were backed in the corner by the beast. I tried to struggle but she pressed harder. "What do you want, time isn't up yet I still have three years." "it's nice to see you too Santana, and I know how much time you have left, it's just your working to slow and I'm starting to think you don't deserve the powers I gave you." "I been planning my revenge it's just not ready yet, what more do you want me to do?" "See what you don't understand is I don't care about that. I need your soul dipped in darkness, and personally I think your being too soft. You even let another human find out about your secret." I turned to look at Rachel whimpering. They were both taking in what was going on around them. "Now you have two options, I'm not going to break contract because, hey, I have faith in you. I will let you go but I want to see how hard you can be. You have powers use them and stop running like a coward. Now your choices kill Rachel and I will let you and Quinn go, or, take the punishment tenfold for you, Rachel, and Quinn. The choice is yours." She lifted her heel off my chest and I looked over at Rachel and Quinn. Both had tears and their eyes and I could even see them shaking. "What do I call you?" "Why does it matter?" "I just want to put a name to the face." "Dion." "Dion, okay. I take all of our punishments." Dion shook her head and then looked back at me. "Wrong choice, you should of killed the girl, but since you chose to spare her she is your responsibility now. Can't have her giving away the secret. And Santana I want you to know that this punishment, it's going to hurt. You'll heal like always but it's going to be painful." With her word said she snapped her fingers and I was lifted into the air and then placed on my feet. Before I could figure what was happening I felt the beast claws pulling at my wings. I tried to pull away but my body would move. He stretched my wings to full length and I shook with fear awaiting what would happen next. Dion created a sword from smoke and move to where wing met back. I could hear Rachel and Quinn crying. "Santana let this be a lesson learned; it doesn't pay to be a hero." Before I could reply Dion sent the blade slicing through my wing and I screamed out in agony.

I never felt pain like this. All I wanted to do was die just so the pain would stop. Before I could even recover from the first attack my other wing was sliced and I scream again falling to my knees. Soon I was on my side in a ball gasping for air, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard Dion and the beast take their leave, but I couldn't even think about moving. I screamed until my voice went hoarse and thrashed around trying to relieve the pain. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I took a little comfort in Quinn's scent. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was going to pass out. Quinn's voice sounded like it was in a tunnel. Then I heard nothing.

Quinn's POV

I couldn't believe this; I got san hurt so bad. When san passed out I turned around to look at a stunned Rachel. I couldn't believe this was happening. I tried to life her up but I didn't want to hurt her. I got up and walked towards Rachel shaking her, "Rach, Rach listen to me. I need you to focus honey." Rachel finally looked away from san and looked at me. Look I promise that I will explain everything to you but I need your help. She's really hurt and I need your help getting her home. She is going to be in a lot of pain later but I want to get her in the house, so please can you drive us home. If you call your dads and tell them you're staying over I promise to explain as much as I can. Rachel just shook her head and we walked over towards san. I slipped my arms under her arms and Rachel grabbed her legs. As gently as we could we placed her in Rachel's car and drove back to my house in complete silence. When she pulled up I had her pull into the driveway next to san's car and we carried her in the house into Santana's room. By now san was shaking and sweating. The blood that was covering her was beginning to dry, but the gashes on her back still looked horrible. Rachel had went into our bathroom and came back with wet towels. We begin to clean her up and I stripped san of her clothes and underwear. I could see Rachel blushing and I let out a little giggle. This wasn't the first time I seen her naked. We cleaned and dressed her wounds as best we could. Once we were done I tucked her in, and me and Rachel went outside into the living room. "Alright Quinn, it's time for you to explain." "Well, it all started when Santana burned down our church."


	4. She needs me

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Santana's POV

I couldn't move my body. I thought that maybe my body finally gave up on me and died. Everything seems so peaceful, calm. I've haven't this way in a long time. Not since…. Not since before Brittany died. Brittany, just her name brings tears to my eyes. What I would give just to see her one more time. You know how most people say you have that one moment in life that's completely perfect. Well every moment of my life that I spent by Brittany's side was perfect. She saw life in a way that no one else could see it. And her heart, geez her heart was the biggest I've ever felt before. It warmed me to my core; bring me out of the shadows in my darkest hours. She was my light, and even when I didn't want to fight for myself, she would always fight for me.

My body finally began to wake up, slowly but surely. I could feel my wounds begin to heal themselves, everything except my wings. The dull ache where they had been cut still lingered there, and I wince trying to move the bloodied stumps. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings, but panicked when I didn't recognize where I was. Using what energy I regained I pushed myself up on shaky legs and looked around until my eyes landed on a lone figure in the distance. Carefully I started to walk up to it, or more so a women. My breath hitched when I was close enough and knew exactly who I was standing behind. I didn't even register the whisper living my lips as I stood there in shock, Brittany.

Quinn's POV

"Rachel stared at me with confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean she burnt down you guys church. Has she always been a… abnormal person? I mean is she some type of demon. I've studied these types of things before in basic religion class, but I never begin to believe they were real, let alone meet one in person. She isn't really your cousin is she? Did she kidnap you, is she holding you against your will. Well I guess that can't be right seeing as how she saved you. Oh my gosh are you two lovers, because that would be so…" "Rachel, Rachel you have to calm down. You're asking too many things at one time. You're very excited to say the least, and you're beginning to go on one of your mini rants again." Before Rachel could protest Quinn held up her hand, "look just let me explain and I will cover all of your question, you just have to promise to listen alright?" "Yes I am all ears, go on I apologize." To my surprise Rachel sat there quietly like she promise waiting for the story to unfold. I began to retell the events on what happened that faithful day Santana burned down the church. Going into detail how Santana and I would travel from place to place enrolling in different schools so I wouldn't fall behind. I even went into a little detail about Santana's different powers that we knew about and the ten year contract. Rachel sat there stunned for a little bit before she opened her mouth, "OMG, your Quinn, Quinn Fabray. The burning of the church in Baltimore. Claims of a winged beast stilling the pastor's daughter. That's you; I can't believe I forgot about that story. Sometimes I read world news and I remember that story getting a lot of attention. That was you, but more importantly what is going to happen when the ten years are up?" "I don't know and neither does Santana. I don't know what she is planning and honestly I don't want to know." "So did she every tell you why she was burning down the church?" "She never told me, but I wasn't blind. I might have been young but I wasn't stupid. That day the person whose funeral was going on was her best friend. From what I can gather I think they use to be lovers but Brittany was really sick. She didn't take her death very well." "I guess not seeing as how she planned on burning down the church and in the midst of it made a deal with the devil. I say that's the understatement of the century that she didn't take the death very well. But what I don't understand is, why you went with her, like I get that she saved you and you all have some sort of connection, but I mean she gave you a choice. You could have left, why choose to go with her?" I thought about this for a moment before turning to face Rachel again. Before I could give my reply a piercing scream rang through the house. "Santana."

Santana's POV

"Brittany, Brittany is that really you." It's been seven years since Brittany died, and yet even when she turned to face me she still manages to take my breath away. That smile, her ocean eyes, god how I've missed her eyes. Before I could get a grip on what I was doing I begin running the rest of the way towards Brittany. She opened her arms and engulfed me in all that was her. Everything came rushing through me. Happiness, pain, anger. It was like a hurricane was roaring through me and I could barely keep it together. Tears were streaming down my face and by time Brittany pulled away to look at me I was full out sobbing. "Brittany it's really you. I can't believe it. I missed you so much, please, please don't leave me again. I love you Britt I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you needed just come back please." I couldn't control my breathing and Brittany was rubbing small circles on my back whispering in my ear. I would flinch every time she got too close to my severed wings but she sensed my discomfort and moved her hands away. "San, San babe you have to calm down." After what I assumed to be ten minutes passing by my breathing was regular and I was just staring at Brittany. "How are you even here? Where am I?" "I'm not too sure where we are sweetie, I just know that you were calling for me and I could feel that you really needed me. So here I am. You got yourself in a lot of trouble this time San. What am I going to do with you?" She had on her fake scowl, but her smile was forever present and for the first time in years I truly smiled. "I really missed you Britt. I did some really bad things Britt and I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. I need your help. You know I'm lost without you." Britt smiled at me and shook her head. She grabbed my hand and we began to walk, where, I don't know, but with Brittany I didn't even care.

"San, you don't need me. You have other people in your life that care about you. You just have to reach out to them and stop shutting everyone out. Your stronger then you think; I know you are. You're just broken, and you're missing some of the pieces to get put back together again." I laughed at the way Brittany was talking to me. She would always know exactly what to say, but this time I didn't know what she was really trying to tell me. "What do you mean Britt Britt? I'm lost. I don't know how to get out of this mess. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." We stopped walking and Brittany turned to look at me. "Your heart is broken. The missing pieces are the ones I use to give to you. I will always be in your heart but you also have to learn to let go. You have to let go and be willing to let someone else in who wants to give you your missing piece. Do what you think is right, and when the time come you will know what it is you have to do." I looked at Brittany and nodded my head, what I would give to feel her skin against mine again, and as if she was reading my mind, Brittany leaned over and placed a small yet gentle kiss to my lips. It was soft yet sweet and conveyed so many emotions that radiated throughout my entire body.

Brittany pulled back out of the kiss and I was already missing her touch. "You have to go back now San. I will always be with you so don't ever think you're alone. Take care of Quinn; she is going to need you, just as much as I know you need her. I love you San." Tears were in her eyes and I pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear, "I'll always love you Britt. Don't ever forget that okay." Britt nodded her head and then pulled away to look at me with her arms still around my waist. "San that bad person destroyed you beautiful wings, but they're going to grow back now. I wish there was something I can do because it's going to hurt a lot, just don't push Quinn away when she runs to your side. You'll need her more than anything to get through this." I nodded my head and starred into her eyes one last time, and then everything began to fade. The stubs on my back begin to burn and rip open, soon I was by myself again and I let out a scream when my wings began to take form.

Quinn's POV

Rachel and I ran to Santana's room and found San on the floor in a fetal position. Her eyes were still closed but I could see the tears shining on her cheeks. I went over to try and move her back on the bed, but then I saw the source of her pain. Her wings were attempting to grow back and I could see the flesh moving on her back. "San, San babe you have to wake up so you can tell me what to do." San's breathing was labored, and I was afraid she would go into shock soon. Rachel helps me lift her in a sitting position and ran to get cold towels. San eyes opened, glistened with tears. She scanned the room and then stopped when she got to me, "San, talk to me, what do you need me to do?" I was surprised by her next action; she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bear hug, like this women had a vice grip on me. Rachel came back into the room and mouthed what was going on. I shrugged my shoulders but gripped onto San without squeezing too tightly. "San…" her voice came out hoarse, "just, I just need to hold on to you. So I won't slip away again. Please just stay with me." I nodded my head and just held her as her back began to spasm and her body shook harder. Rachel came over to wipe some of the sweat off of her body, but nothing seemed to calm her. Soon her body just froze and in the quietness of it all you could hear flesh ripping apart. San let out an ear piercing scream and I watch as darkness leaked out where the skin ripped and begin to form her wings that I had come to love. Soon everything just stopped. Her wings were finally formed and her back healed around them. All her other injuries looked as if they healed, but before I could ask her if she was okay, her body went limp and Rachel caught us before we tipped over.

"Quinn is she…" "She's alive. I just think that after everything her body is exhausted and just trying to recuperate itself. Help me lift her back in the bed. She needs to sleep. We'll lay her on her stomach and leave her wings uncovered to give them time to relax." Rachel nodded her head and helped me place her back in bed. As I was covering her from the waist down I watched Rachel stare at her wings in awe. I couldn't blame her, they were beautiful. When I looked a little closer I could see that her left wing had a lot more white in it then last time. I shook my head and decided to ask San about it when she was all healed. I saw Rachel going to run her fingers through San wings, but I grabbed her wrist before she could touch them, "don't do that." "Why what's wrong?" "Her wings are very sensitive, and I don't mean just because they just grew back. They have like nerves in them like any other limb. Accept these are very sensitive, and touching them could seem quite intimate if you know what I mean." Rachel blushed and then gently pulled her arm away, "sorry, I didn't know." Rachel left to go back into the living room and I stood there next to San. Kneeling next to her I wiped some of her hair out of her face so I could look at her, "oh San, what am I'm going to do with you. Your always getting yourself hurt trying to protect me. Rachel asked why I decided to go with you, and some days I ask myself the same thing, but I always remember why. One night when we moved into a new house, I walked in your room because I had a nightmare. You were sleep but it was clear that you had been crying. You looked so sad and you were whimpering in your sleep. I crawled into bed with you and you wrapped your arms around me. You held me the whole night. The next morning I told you I was lonely and didn't want to be alone. I knew you weren't an evil person. Your just heart broken, and lonely. I don't know the history between you and your friend but I know that you miss her. I'm sorry that your friend died and you're lonely, but do you want to know a secret. I lost someone very close to me too, and sometimes I'm lonely too. That's why I knew I needed to come with you. I was only eleven at the time but I could tell that you needed me just as much as I needed you. I promise to try harder to protect you. Maybe, we can heal each other's heart."

Quinn kissed San's cheek before walking out the room back towards Rachel. Little did she know was that Santana was awake and heard everything she said. A lone tear fell from her eye before she finally let fatigue take over, and fall into what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Alright guys here is another chapter. i hope that everyone who is reading this is enjoying this story. i really like this and im glad that i have people alerting this story. i would love it if you all would slide me a review to let me know how im doing. i tried to really edit this chapter so let me know how i did. once again thanx for alerting and i hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	5. Compromise

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Quinn POV

Rachel had stayed the night so I showed her to our guest room. I slept on the couch incase San woke up and needed me. Granted we didn't have one of those uncomfortable couches. This couch was definitely comfortable. I was in a light sleep, when I woke up to the smell of bacon. Many people don't like bacon because of the, pork thing, but me I think bacon was one of god's gift to man. I sat up from the couch and noticed I had a blanket on top of me. When I walked into the kitchen San was standing at the stove in her boy shorts and a beater with openings for her wings. She turned when she heard me behind her practically drooling over the bacon, and smiled. And I don't mean one of her fake smiles that she gives me ninety-five percent of the time, but a real genuine smile. I smiled back and walked over to stand next to her. I moved her wing to the side so we could be inside our own little bubble. She tightened her wings around me, while continuing to cook my bacon. "You're up, cooking breakfast. Shouldn't you be resting?" She gave me a shy smile and shook her head. "I'm alright, and I slept enough. You took good care of me so the least I can do is feed you." I moved closer and gripped her beater like I was a child again. She glanced to the side sensing I needed to talk, and finished the rest of the bacon. She turned off the stove, and then turned towards me leading me to the center of the kitchen. "What's wrong Q?" She looked at me and by the blurriness of her face; I knew I failed at keeping my tears at bay. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her chest, "I'm sorry I got you hurt. We should have just left; I didn't mean to hurt you San. I just wanted to stay with my friends and finish school; I didn't know they were going to hurt us. I don't mean to be a bitch sometimes; I just get so caught up and trying to have a normal life that I forget about what's really going on in our life."

Santana held me as I cried. She didn't ask anything of me, and just wrapped her protective wings around me and held me close. Soon my sobs became sniffles and died down to an occasional sniff. I looked up into the brown orbs that I come to love and she smiled at me. "Do you feel better now?" I nodded my head and just laid my head on her chest. "You know Quinn, sometimes I forget that you're still trying to grow and enjoy life while dealing with this curse, and you deserve that. I promise that I will try harder so you can have that life you crave so much. I'll even be more involved with your life, because believe it or not, we only have each other now, and it's up to us to protect each other." I looked at San and she just smiled. It was so contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, to pretend that everything was right in the world. "Hey Quinn, want to know a secret?" I looked at her curiously wondering what she was talking about. "I need you so much, and I might act like I'm tough and nothing scares me, but every time I see you in danger I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing someone else that I care so much about, so I want you to know that no matter what I will always watch over you. Never forget that Quinn." I nodded my head and kissed her on the cheek. I could see a slight blush on her cheeks and I laughed.

Soon breakfast was served and we sat at the table like we normally do. We ate in a comfortable silence until we heard shuffling coming from the back room. I could see Santana tensing and she begins to spread her wings in alert ready to attack. I looked towards where the noise was coming from and then it dawned on me, Rachel stayed the night. "Relax San, its only Rachel. I forgot to tell you that she stayed the night and I explained everything to her that she needed to know." San let herself relax a little, but then started to retract her wings. I saw her wince in pain, and I grab her hand signaling her to stop. "You don't have to hide your wings. She saw everything. She knows about us in our situation. You shouldn't pull them in for a while anyway. I'm sure they are still sore and I don't want you to be in anymore more pain. Just trust me on this; she is a sweet girl, just a little curious." "And when you say curious, you mean noisy and annoying as hell." Before Quinn could reply, Rachel walked up front dressed in old pair of shorts and shirt I lent her. "Good morning Quinn, good morning Santana. I'm glad you two are in good health. As much as I would like to stay and learn more, I must get back to my house and change I have a mandatory voice class I must attend and though these events have been quite crazy to say I will not mess up my path to a Broadway career." Before I could say anything to her she had her keys and bag and was headed towards the door. Before Rachel could reach the handle, a three dark arrows flew pass her head, and struck the door in front of her. Rachel froze and I turned to look at San, who was sporting a pretty smug look.

Rachel turned to look at me and San, and San rose from her seat. She slowly walked towards Rachel and stop within inches of her. "Now look you big mouth midget. For one second I need you to stop talking and listen. You will not be going to your voice lesson today for we have much to discuss. Like it or not you are now on Dion's radar and you are my responsibility. Meaning that if you go too far away from me, you will be in danger. I'm sure Quinn has mentioned what happens if she ventures too far, well now, as hard as this may be for me to say; you are part of my little family. Meaning you will not go far and if you must I will be nearby, but I refuse to go to every one of you crazy practices. But now that I think about it we will be leaving town soon so you don't even have to worry about it. You Rachel Berry, you have just been cursed, and we are leaving town tonight, so like it or not you're coming along for the ride." There was a moment of silence and I looked between Rachel and San wondering who would attack first. Rachel was definitely red in the face and I could tell she was angry. Santana on the other hand looked proud that she rendered the girl speechless. Before I could step in Rachel snapped out of her trance and jabbed her finger in Santana's chest, "no you listen here you fallen angel. I will not get swept up in this mess. I have a future and dreams, and a family and I will not be ripped from them. I don't know who you think you are, but I will not be going with you. This is my senior year, I'm graduating and then I'm going to New York, and nothing is going to stop me. Not you, not this curse, not these demons, nothing. I don't care what you say, but you will not stop me. You snatched one innocent by stander from their life, and now they can never get that back. You had no right to take her from her family, her life, and you damn sure won't take me." When Rachel was done, she was breathing heavily, but now her hands were at her sides. I looked at San and her eyes looked almost empty, it scared me. I went to reach for her hand but she snatched it away from me. Before I could respond she had pushed Rachel against the door and had her pinned by her wrist with her hands above her head. This was not okay.

Rachel began to struggle but Santana's grip was tight, "so you think you can survive without my help. The darkness would each you alive and save your soul for last." I pushed myself between the two women and pushed my hands on San's chest forcing her to move back. She still had her grip on Rachel. "No, Santana stop. This is not okay. Rachel is my friend and she doesn't know the danger she is in. She has every right to be upset, and you cannot attack her like this. You're not a monster." Those words seemed to snap her out of her trance and her grip loosened on Rachel. Rachel pulled her hands away and rubbed her wrist glaring at Santana. The color that I come to love had come back to San's eyes and I could see she was coming back around. She looked at me apologetic, and I nodded my head. "Now everyone just needs to cool down. How about we finish breakfast and then talk in the dining area so we can come up with some sort of compromise. Both girls nodded and walked towards the table. I shook my head, this would not be easy.

Santana's POV

This was such bullshit. Who did this midget think she was coming in my house talking like she knows what's going on. I saved her life, I could have easily let the demon take her, and saved myself an ass whooping, and now it's looking like I made the wrong decision. Now we're sitting around the table eating breakfast like everything is okay, but I can basically feel the tension in the air, and if I had a knife I could cut right through it. Rachel would look up from her food occasionally and glare at me. Quinn was looking between the both of us and shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food. We were all finished with our meals and placed our utensils on the table and just stared at each other. Quinn was the first to break the silence, "alright, now I know we need to talk about the situation, but we can't go attacking each other while we do it." I turned from Quinn to look at Rachel, Rachel looked at me and we both shook our heads. We both knew we didn't want to cause trouble for Quinn, so we made a little silent agreement to try and talk civil. "Now, Rachel I know Santana came off rude, but what she said was true. You are in danger and we will have to start sticking together. If we wonder to far we could be in danger, and it could get quite ugly. Now I know you are very dedicated to your Broadway career but with all of us together we have to make some sacrifices, and be willing to compromise. I'm going to right down a list, of do's and don'ts and what we are going to compromise one. Both of you will answer with a yay or nay and we will go from there." Rachel and I nodded our heads and Quinn began running through her mental list on what needed to be talked about.

"Okay look Rachel we can compromise and we will all attend a lesson once a day. Meaning adjust you schedule how you must in order for you to attend the ones that are most important. Next Santana we are not moving again. Rachel is right and we can't leave on our senior year. We need to graduate and I hate to say this but Dion is right. It's time for us to stop running. You have these powers, and even though I'm not too sure on what they do to you, you can use them to protect us. If it makes you feel better we can take a little vacation for the weekend. Its Saturday, we can leave and come back Monday morning in time for school. We can't snatch Rachel away from her family. Now Rachel I know you have some ill feelings towards Santana but she did save our lives. Please listen to her when she says it's for our safety because she isn't lying. In order for this to work we have to take care of each other so from now on lets agree that even though we might not all get along, we will compromise, and take care of each other. Will listen to each other feelings and we won't abandon each other." Me and Rachel stared at each other sizing the other one up. I nodded my headed and Rachel did the same. "Great, now I want the two of you to apologize and hug each other." I turned to look at Quinn and she raised her eyebrow. I looked at Rachel and huffed before walking towards her. I wrapped my arms around her trapping her arms by her side. Then I used my wings to enclose us as I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "I want you to know that I'm only agreeing to this for Quinn, but as soon as you step out of line and put me or Quinn in danger, I will leave you for the demons." Rachel pulled back to look me in the eye. "I'll prove to Quinn you're not as good as she thinks you are. I'll prove you're just as evil as the things chasing us, and soon she'll leave you and there is nothing you'll be able to do about it. We pulled apart and I pulled my wings back to my side. Quinn came between us and looked at us both. "Now everyone need to get ready we need to head over to your parents' house Rach, so we can arrange something for the time being." I looked at the both of them and walked off towards my room. I thought demons were bad, now I'll have to deal with Rachel freakin' Berry.

A/N: wow thank you everyone who is following this story and sent me messages. im glad you all are enjoying it and im sorry for how long it took me to put up another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and know that there is more to come. for those who are also reading my story I'll com back for you. I will be working on that story again, I had lost a bit of my inspiration, but a lovely woman tends to remind me I was born to write so expect more to come. everyone still reading, thanks and I hoe you enjoy.


	6. No more Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Santana pov

I went into my room so I could start packing for our trip. We were going to Rachel's house first then on a little trip two cities up. Quinn was right, it was time to stop running and actually fight back. I knew the perfect place where we could train. I can't believe I have to deal with loud mouth Berry though; who does she think she is telling me what to do. What does she think she's proving to my Quinn. Quinn belongs to me, and there's nothing Rachel, wait what the hell am I thinking. Quinn doesn't belong to me. And Berry… my wings tense and begin to glow purple. I turn towards the mirror and stare at them in awe. I keep staring until my eyes turn purple. I smirk, and with a flap of my wings purple energy flies out of them destroying the mirror and wall in front of me. What I failed to realize was that Quinn's room is on the other side. What the hell was I thinking. When the dust cleared Quinn stood there only jeans socks and a bra staring at me in surprise. My eyes traveled from her toned stomach, to her plump breast. Unconsciously I lick my lips until my eyes reach up and gaze into those hazels eyes I grew to love. I hear Brittany's voice echo through my head. You have someone who loves you and wants to take care of you. Let them. I look at Quinn until I feel the energy stop flowing from my wings and my eyes stop glowing. "What the hell Santana, you just destroyed our wall and how did you do that." I shake my head to break contact and then gaze at the mess around me. "It doesn't matter. Finish getting dress, were going to Berry's house and then out of town to this little place I know. What you said was right, if we're going to keep at this we have to fight not run, at every sight of danger. That means we have to train so pack a bag for two days, we leave in ten." Before Quinn could respond I rebuild the wall shooting purple out of my palm fixing the wall as it was.

When I finally leave my room Rachel and Quinn are in the living room waiting for me. "Alright we'll hop in my jeep and head to Berry's house. After that we're going to this quiet spot in the woods I know. There's a cabin I use to visit there when I needed to think. There is a lot of open space for us to train. That way when we come back we'll have some sort of defense in our heads. Every weekend we'll have to train, we will not run anymore." Rachel and Quinn both nodded their heads, and then headed outside to the jeep. I followed behind closing and locking up our home in which we won't be leaving from as soon as I though.

Quinn and Rachel were already strapped in when I got in the jeep so I buckled up and headed to Rachel's house. I knew she wasn't going to be able to stay quiet for long, so I wasn't surprised when she started to ask questions. "So Santana I have a couple of concerns that I would like to throw out in the open. One, what are you going to tell my dad's, two what type of training will we be doing because I have no idea how to physically fight, and three how do you know where I live. I don't recall ever telling you or inviting you over, and yet you haven't even asked for directions and we are almost to my house." I looked her Rachel through the rear view mirror and rolled my eyes. When I glanced at Quinn I could see her staring at me curiously thinking the same thing. I huffed and then turned my eyes back to the road, "I'm going to explain to your parents how I'm taking you girls on a weekend camping trip and that you asked to stay for us for a while to do research on a home, with one guardian and a teenager for a project for school. Second I figure you had no type of training , but I'm at least going to teach you some type of hand to hand combat defense and fight so you could defend yourself if I can't get to you, also I'm going to generate special weapons just for you and Q to help in case I'm not around. Lastly, I know where you live because I had to be near whenever Quinn wanted to stop by your house after school, to make sure she would be safe. Anything else you feel the need to ask me Berry." "Yes as a matter of fact I do. Why do you call me by my last name? My friends call me Rachel or Rach for short." "Well I call you Berry because I don't want you to think were friends, you're just an inconvenience that I happen to be stuck with, and I don't want to give you the false idea that I care." After my last comment the car was extra quiet. When I looked in the rear view mirror Rachel had her head down. I looked over at Quinn, who was glaring and shaking her head at me. I shrugged, rolled my eyes, and continued to the Berry's house. When we got there explaining to the Berrys my lie was easy, they seemed quite relieved that their daughter was going out and having fun with other teenagers. An hour later after Rachel finished packing and we loaded up the jeep we headed to the cabin. Rachel was quiet the whole ride just staring out the window and contributing to little conversation if Quinn pretty much forced her to talk. We finally pulled up to the cabin and the girls stared in awe. I walked with most of the bags and gave them a tour. Three bed room, a living area, and kitchen and laundry room. I didn't want to waste daylight so I took then to the back of the cabin where there was plenty of space to practice. "Alright here's the deal. I won't always be around and I need you two to be able to watch each other's back. Now Quinn since I've been with you the longest I know exactly the type of weapon you will work best with." I focused all my energy in front of me on top of stone, and soon purple matter began to form a set of small knives and two silver guns with our symbol engraved in them. "Q your better for distance fighting, also you have great eye and hand coordination. So for you, guns and small knives. They are made with my magic so always re loadable. The pack was made so that even though you continue to throw knives you'll never run out." I looked over towards a tree and materialized a target. "Practice your throwing while I help Berry over here. This is the real deal so be serious about it." I leave Quinn to her work while I go over to where Berry is sitting on a rock.

I sit next to her, and she just turns away. I huff, and then look at her again. "So do you have any skills that would help us?" "Why does it matter if I was dead at least I would be out of the way. I'm sure you want the demons to take my soul." After her mini rant I stood to my feet dragging her up with me. We turned towards the rock we were previously sitting at and in an instance a purple bow appeared with a sack full of arrows appeared with my symbol engraved on it. She looked at me and then the weapon I made for her. "I'm sorry that we started off on the wrong foot. For so long Quinn has been my responsibility to love and protect her. I just don't want to see her hurt, but I know for a fact that you're the only person she's ever gotten close to, other than me, since this whole mess started. I don't want you to get hurt, just try not to be so annoying and maybe I won't have a problem protecting you." Rachel looked at me for a moment without saying anything before I decided to walk away and leave her to her thoughts. Before I could get far enough I heard her speak, "thank you Santana." I turned to her and smiled. Before I could get away though I had another thought and made my way back towards her, I grab her hand and a sword appeared in between our hands. Four feet in length light enough for her to handle; Long and strong enough for her to defend herself. "Practice with this, I might not always be around and I need you to protect her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." I turn to walk away, because honestly I can't take much more of this gushy shit. "You love her don't you?" I freeze in my tracks, but I don't turn around. "If I had to make a choice between loving her and breathing, with my very last breath I would tell her how much I loved her," and with that I walk away.

A/N: I'm so sorry, i know many of you thin k i abandoned this story, but i didn't. life just caught up to me and i didn't have time. im back now and im going to try my hardest to get back in the game. people are still reading and that makes me happy. hope you enjoy this update another will follow soon.


	7. Training paid off

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

It's finally Sunday night and we are headed back into town. We've trained nonstop all weekend and the girls are tired. I drive while they rest in the back. Rachel and I have gotten closer and she told me she prefers if I call her Rach. I asked why, and she just said she doesn't like Rachel and she definitely doesn't want me calling her Berry. Rach got really good with her bow and arrows. When I say she did well, I mean she was awesome. After a couple of hours she was hitting the targets perfectly. She thought it was my magic, but I don't know how to do that. When I told her it was her skill she was excited and even hugged me in the heat of the moment. After the awkward hug I turned towards Quinn and she was laughing at me. I shook my head and smile. Now Rach was okay with her sword but she was forcing it. I tried to tell her to relax, but then she went on this rant on how she can relax when demons are after their souls. I just rolled my eyes and we sparred for a good two hours. She manage to get a couple of good hits in. she really got serious when I told her that her hits didn't really hurt because I could heal myself. I sliced her a couple times, and after a real good blow to her chest she said she was done. I laughed as she stomped away complaining about me ripping her clothes on purpose. Now it was time for alone time between me and Quinn.

When I look at her targets I was very disappointed. Unlike Rach, Quinn had no aim whatsoever. There were bullet holes in trees, the grass; I saw knives in the trees and maybe one on the target but nowhere near the middle. When I looked at her she shrugged her shoulders, "please tell me this is a joke and you have better aim then this." "Look I don't know why you thought I would be good at this because you were mistaken. I have no aim, so sorry to disappoint." "This can't be right; you have excellent eye hand coordination. I know I've seen you before playing with soccer balls, bouncing balls, and all that weird shit that doctors make you do just to see how good you are. What's different, because right now you suck?" "Wow, nice Santana real nice." She turns to leave and I grab her arm. I look into her eyes for a moment before it hits me. I take my hand and gently run it from her forehead down past her eyes, then lips, and remove my hand when I get to her chin. When I look back at her, her eyes are closed. When she opens them they shine their usually brown with a hint of purple around them, "what did you do to my eyes?" "I helped your eyes out a little. Think of it as magically contacts. You use to wear glasses, I don't know why you don't wear them now, but I know you use to wear them. Now I want you to try again." Quinn looked at me and then began throwing her knives hitting every target. I tossed her the gun, and she caught it without taking her eyes off of her target. She cocked it after throwing one last knife and began shooting every last target. When she deemed herself finish I clapped. "Now that is better, now we are ready."

"What about you, shouldn't you practice?" I looked at her, and then unfurled my wings. I flapped them shooting purple energy out of them destroying the tree. I focused on my right hand and shot light energy out of it. I then moved my left hand out shooting dark energy. I flapped my wings harder lifting myself in the air. Creating a light and dark ball in each hand, I merged them together and aimed towards the ground shooting it and creating a crater in the ground. After that I floated to the ground landing with a soft thud. She looked at me with amazement, "Oh my God how did you do that how did you know you could do that?" "I could always do that I just had to believe in myself and stop being afraid." She smiled, and then glanced at my wings, "their changing again, and more black then white this time." "I'm sure; the purple energy I've been using is connected to my darkness. I have more control over the darkness then the light. The light burns sometimes when I use it." I showed her my palm and she could see the red area where the light came from. "Why does it hurt you?" "I'm not sure, but its okay, I just don't use it as much." "Well you should, we only have three more years' together ash and I don't know what's going to happen to us. You're not a bad person, like yeah sometimes you can be a bitch, and sometimes your mean, but you aren't evil. Don't let Dion take your soul," and with that she went inside the cabin to check on Rach. I looked as she walked away mumbling, "I lost my soul a long time ago."

After our first day we would spar with each other and practice on our own. It was hard to spar with them because I knew I could really hurt them. I created light armor for them, so that they wouldn't get hurt as easily, the armor protected their chest, stomach, and back area. Everything else they had to protect themselves. I got a good handle on my powers, and they managed to protect themselves with their weapons so I'm not as on edge with us staying here. We've decided to go home so we could make Rach room more comfortable for her. We decided that we will stay until they graduated and then we'll move to New York. I've never been and both of the girls want to go so I might as well. We've been driving for a while and were about twenty minutes away from the house when something slams into the car sending me spinning I try to regain control of the car but it's hard with them screaming in the back. We slam into a pole and I turn to make sure they are okay. They're breathing heavily clinging to each other, but they're fine. I look out my window and see two shadows moving towards us. I'm out my seat in an instant pulling Rach and Quinn out the back. I fly us in the air before the car is slammed further into the pole. I look down at two creature one looks like a wolf man with red eyes and black wings. The other looks part man part bull; bulky, red eyes, and probably the bastard the destroyed my damn car. I lower us to the ground a good distance away from the creatures.

They snarl and I growl back at them. I don't know what it is, but something inside of me is triggered and I have no intention of running from them. I think Rach and Quinn can feel it to because they summon their weapons, with their armor already on. "You two take on the wolf, I got the bull. They nod their heads, and its complete silence. We circle each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Then, everything happens at once, the bull snarls and begins charging at alarming speed. I'm filled with a burst of energy and charge towards it with my wings behind me flapping giving me speed. He's getting closer and at this moment I feel invincible. My eyes change red and right before we connect I swing my arm back summoning my light energy into my hand, connecting it to the bulls jaw when we slam into each other. We're flying backwards into trees hitting them one after another. I never stop attacking him. I'm filled with anger, and I'm ready to let it loose. My fist glow purple and I continue to slam my fist into him while using my wings to propel use deeper into the forest. He struggles and tries to break free but I won't give him the chance. One of its claw clips my neck but it doesn't stop me from attacking. I push us in the air and we are shooting off like a rocket going to space. I push through the trees into the clouds. I feel my eyes glow and I create a ball of light in my hand, the strongest I've ever created. I'm tired of running this is me making my stand. I can feel the burn from the light, but I don't care, I kick the beast downward and he begins plummeting towards the ground. I spiral down after him and right when he is about to hit the ground I slam the light into his chest with a force more than just my own. Soon everything is silent smoke blinding my sight. When the smoke clear I notice I'm in a hole. Under me is the demon now dead, with no signs of moving. I remove my hand from his chest and notice the black liquid that seeps from its body. My hand went straight through his chest. Red markings travel from my palm up my arm, there's a dull ache, but I'm pretty much numb at the moment. I fly out of the hole, and back where I left Quinn and Rach.

When I arrive I can't help but smile at what I see. Quinn and Rach are sitting on top of the, now dead, demon. They're both covered in cuts bruises, but nothing life threatening. They are breathing hard, but both have accomplished looks on their faces. When they spot me they wave me over. I fly over and land in front of then with a small thud. "What happened here?" "Well Rach and I kicked its ass." Rach nods in agreement, and they both step off of the creature. The creature is covered in over two dozen arrows, about a dozen small knives, and cuts all over its body. "So how'd your fight go with the big bull?" "You know me, I kicked its ass." "well, seems like we are a bunch of ass kickers tonight, now after then long night, can we please go home I need to shower, and I'm cover in my blood, Quinn's blood, and I'm pretty sure demon's blood.. I don't know about you guys, but I stink." "Yes Berry, yes you do stink." Rach pushes pass me and begins to walk home, "San, where is she going?" "I don't know, I guess she figured we have to walk home since the car was destroyed, but did she completely forget I can create, and bend matter." I use my powers and create a car around me and Quinn. She smiles and kisses my cheek. I blush and drive up next to Rach, "you want a ride sweet cheek or do you prefer to walk." "Wait, you can create cars are you serious?" "How do you think I got the last car?" "So can you create money too, because that would be really cool?" "Question Rach, have you seen me or Quinn work at all. How do you think were affording all this shit?" Quinn and I laugh while Rach gets in the back seat. These are my days now. Traveling with two teenagers, fighting demons and laughing along the way. I don't know what's going to happen when our times up, but if every day until then is like this. I think I can deal.

A/N: Its good to be back guys, im glad some of you are still reading. well here is a new chapter. new inspiration and lets just say im excited to get back into my writing.


End file.
